Always Meant To Be
by littlewolfalex
Summary: Chapter five up now. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran just met. in a few more chapters we'll have Eriol please R+R!!
1. The Meeting

Always Meant To Be  
  
Hi everyone, sorry but this is my first fanfic so it may be really bad. I've seen the English version of CardCaptor Sakura but I prefer to use the Japanese names so sorry if I misspell anything.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its Characters. :( * Sob *  
  
Intro: Sakura and Syaoran have never met. They are both 17 and the Clow book has not been opened yet. Sakura is dating Yukito and Syaoran and Meiling are not getting married because Meiling married someone else.  
  
Chapter One: The meeting  
  
~ China – The Li Mansion ~  
  
"Xiao-lang, please come here. I must speak with you."  
  
"No mother. I am getting ready to train." Yelan lets out an exasperated sigh as she sees her son packing his bag with chips, sweets and softdrink.  
  
"And what exactly are you training for? The fatlympics?" She sighs again and looks at her son. His short brown hair was all scruffy, his brown eyes had lost their sparkle and his clothes hadn't been washed in ages. "Why don't you go take a bath first and give your clothes to Wei to wash for you and then come back down so I can talk to you."  
  
"But mother, the movie marathon at the cinemas start in 10 minutes!" Xiao- lang sighs and turns around and heads for the bath. He know that when his mother gives him 'that look' he should do as he is told.  
  
Twenty minutes later he comes down starirs with his hair brushed and a clean pair of clothes on. She sighs as he sees his mother beckon him to the couch where she was sitting. "Xiao-lang, I need to talk to you about your position as leader of the Li Clan. If you do not find a wife the elders approve of you must step down and lest Meilings son take over."  
  
"Meilings son? But he's only ten!"  
  
"And when you became leader you were fourteen. There;s no big difference. But the time you are 21 he will be 14. And if you haven't found a wife by then you must step down."  
  
"Alright mother. I'll start looking for a wife. Is that all?"  
  
"No actually, just one more thing. I've been sensing a very strong magical power coming from Japan. I want you to leave for there tomorrow and find where that magical power is coming from."  
  
"But I can't find someone with very magical powers in just one day…"  
  
"Of course not, you will be staying for a couple of years, then you shall come home and bring that magical person or thing with you. Now go pack."  
  
"Alright mother."  
  
~ Japan – Kinomoto's house ~  
  
Sakura and Yukito were making out on the couch with a porno video playing on the TV. Touya walks in the front door with the groceries and sees Sakura and Yukito. He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. After he puts the groceries away he stood in the doorway looking at them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he screams at them.  
  
"Touya! Do you mind! We were busy!" yelled Sakura. She removed Yukito's hand from her bra and buttoned up her blouse then moved his other hand from under her skirt. Yukito put his shirt and his pants back on so fast he got them both back to front. "Sakura, sweetie, will you please leave me and Touya to talk. I'll straighten this out and explain that he doesn't need to worry." Whispered Yukito.  
  
"Oh alright." And Sakura gave Yukito a lo-ong kiss just to annoy her brother. Then she walked upstairs to her room. Yukito turned to Touya. "Touya! How could you just walk in like that and interrupt us! I was just about to ask her to marry me and you spoilt the moment!"  
  
"Well so-orry but I just couldn't stand the thought of you two having sex, and by the look of what positions you were in you were just about to do that instead of proposing," Touya exclaimed with a pained expression. "Well OK so we were getting a little carried away but I would never do anything to hurt Sakura. I love her more than anything in the world!"  
  
"Alright then," said Touya, " just promise me that you two won't have sex till AFTER your wedding."  
  
"Alright I promise." Yukito left grinning evilly, "Not."  
  
~ Next day – Airport ~  
  
syaoran stepped off the plane and looked around. He was supposed to meet someone who was going to show him around the city. But where were they? Suddenly a girl about his age stepped up to him. "Excuse me. Are you Li Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes I am. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Daidjoui Tomoyo, but please, call me Tomoyo. I'm to show you around Japan."  
  
"Oh okay. Well you can call me Syaoran." 'She's quite pretty' thought Syaoran. Tomoyo had shoulder length black hair which she kept back with clips. She was thin and almost as tall as him. She was wearing a pale yellow blouse with a cherry blossom pattern and a baby blue knee length skirt and white sandals on her feet.  
  
'Maybe she's what mother has been sensing. She would make a very nice wife.'  
  
"Okay first of all I will take you to where you will be staying so you can drop off your things and then I'll show you the park. What do you think?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Ah sure. Sounds good."  
  
~ The Park ~  
  
Sakura was sitting on a bench. "Where is Yukito? He's late. Tomoyo!" she exclaimed as she saw her best friend approach with a male stranger. 'I wonder who he is. He's kinda cute," thought Sakura. Syaoran had been following Tomoyo from his house just looking at all the scenery. Japan was so beautiful. "Tomoyo! Over here!"  
  
Syaoran looked to see where the voice was coming from. Then he saw Sakura. 'Wow' he thought. 'She's beautiful.' Sakura had long auburn hair to her waist and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and a short white skirt that sat perfectly on her thin waist. "Tomoyo, who's your friend?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, meet Li Syaoran. Syaoran meet Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said.  
  
"No please, call me Sakura."  
  
"Alright then, Sakura, you can call me Syaoran if you like."  
  
"Great!" Sakura smiled. 'She had a dazzling smile,' thought Syaoran  
  
"So Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh I'm supposed to meet Yukito here."  
  
"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" Yukito yelled as he ran up to them.  
  
"Oh Yukito! Come here I want you to meet Syaoran."  
  
"Oh, hello," Yukito said eyeing Syaoran suspiciously. "So, are you new here?"  
  
"Well yes, I cam here today from China. Tomoyo's showing me around."  
  
"Oh well isn't that nice? Well Sakura and I have a lot to do so goodbye."  
  
"Bye Tomoyo, bye Syaoran!" said Sakura cheerfullly as Yukito dragged her away.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"That was Yukito, Sakura's boyfriend. They love each other very much. They might be getting married soon."  
  
"Oh." 'I sense stong magic coming from Sakura. Could she be who mother was sensing?' thought Syaoran.  
  
"So, shall we go on?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yes, alright then"  
  
They walked off together to their next generation.  
  
Next Chapter: "What is this?" Sakura wondered out loud. "The Clow Book?" Sakura opened the book and picked up the top card. "The Storm?" Suddenly a huge storm started. Blowing and wreaking everything in the room. Finally the storm stopped and Sakura looked back at the book. All but two cards were gone. 


	2. The Opening of The Clow Book

Thanks everyone for the reviews!! I feel so much better now that I've decided to put up the next chapter early.  
  
Last chapter: "I sense a strong magic coming from Sakura. Could she be who mother was sensing?"  
  
Chapter Two: The Opening of The Clow Book.  
  
~ Yukito's House ~  
  
"So Sakura, what do you think?" asked Yukito as he showed he around his newly decorated room.  
  
"Wow Yukito, it's wonderful. But why do you want to know what I think about it?"  
  
"Well Sakura, I was hoping you would move in with me. We would have more pribacy and we could do whatever we wanted."  
  
"Well, I don't know right now. It could be a bit fast for us. But I will consider it," she added looking at Yukito's sad face."  
  
"Well, okay then. You'd better get home or Touya will have my head." He gave her a quick kiss and she left.  
  
~ Sakura's House ~  
  
*Sakura, can Syaoran and I come over? I need to discuss something with you and since Syaoran has nothing to do I just thought maybe I could bring him too.* Tomoyo asked through the phone.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
*Great, we'll be there in 5 minutes.* Click.  
  
`I wonder what was so important that Tomoyo had to discuss with me,' thought Sakura as she put the phone down. "Oh well, I'd better clean up a bit before they get here!" she said cheerfully to herself. She went around the living room carefully picking things up and putting them in their right place. Then she picked up a red book. She had never seen it before. The front door opened and Syaoran and Tomoyo walked in. "What is this?" Sakura wondered out loud. "The Clow Book?" Sakura opened the book and picked up the top card. "The Storm?" Suddenly a huge storm started blowing and wreaking everything in the room. Finally the storm stopped and Sakura looked back at the book. All but two cards were gone.  
  
"Sakura! What happened!?" asked Tomoyo as she ran into the room to see if her friend was alright.  
  
"I - I don't know, I was just cleaning up and I found this book and - "  
  
"And you opened it and read out the first name of the first card which created the storm and lost all of the other cards," interrupted Syaoran.  
  
"Yes but - "  
  
"No don't say anything. The Clow Book has very powerful magic in it. You must be careful."  
  
"Magic? What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo looking at the both of them, "Sakura's not magic... is she?"  
  
"Sure she is!" answered a high unfamiliar voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow Cards!"  
  
"You're Keroberos?" asked Syaoran with amazement, "But Keroberos is supposed to be large and mighty. You're just a puny stuffed animal."  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling a sutffed animal kid! Just wait till I return to my true form, then I'll bite your head off!!"  
  
"Oooooh I'm soooo scared!!! Oh look at me I'm shaking!!! The stuffed animal is gonna hurt me sooooo bad!!!" said Syaoran laughing so hard he almost fell over.  
  
"Hang on everyone!" yelled Sakura, trying to be heard over Kero and Syaoran taunting each other, "Can we please start over? I'm very confused."  
  
"Alright then,"started Syaoran but Kero interrupted him.  
  
"Hey zip it brat, I'm going to tell this story."  
  
So anyway, it may have taken them a bit more than an hour because Syaoran and Kero kept interrupting each other but they finally got it through how the cards were created and that.  
  
"So anyway," explained Kero, "My job was to make sure that the cards didn't escape from the book." He puffed up his chest trying to make himself look important. "But they did escape," said Sakura showing him the two cards and the empty book. "Oh. Well. Uh - I guess I fell asleep on the job huh?" Kero grinned.  
  
"So how does Syaoran know about the Clow Cards?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I am a direct descendant of Clow Reed," he explained. "My whole family knows magic and can sense magic. And I sense a lot of magic in you Sakura," he said blushing.  
  
"So um, who is Yue?" asked Sakura trying to take her eyes of Syaoran. He was so cute.  
  
"Yue is the judge. He tests the cardcaptor to see whether or not they are worthy of being the cards master/mistress. Since you released the cards, that makes you the rightful cardcaptor."  
  
"But how do I capture them?"  
  
"With this key. That key turns into a wand and you use the wand to seal cards and release other cards."  
  
"Okay then, I think I've got the idea now."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
"What? What is it Tomoyo?"  
  
"I just realized that I can tape you capturing cards!! That's so cool!!!!!"  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Kero all sweatdrop.  
  
"So Sakura," asked Syaoran trying hard not to laugh at Tomoyo's weird expression, "What cards are left?"  
  
"Aah, the Storm and the Earthy."  
  
"Great," Kero thought out loud, "Two very strong cards. Now all we have to do is get the other 50."  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Tomoyo looking at her watch. "I'm late for my job interview! Sakura can you take Syaoran back to his place? Great, thanks, gotta go," She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
  
"Well I guess I had better take you home then. Kero can you stay in my room out of sight please? I don't want Touya or dad coming home and finding you."  
  
"Righteo," Kero said as he flew up the stairs. "Uh which one's your room?" Sakura showed him and then her and Syaoran were off.  
  
~ Syaoran's House ~  
  
"So uh, would you like to come in?"  
  
"Well, I would like to but I have to get go- Syaoran, do you sense anything?"  
  
"Yeah, a clow card. Come on we have to find it"  
  
"It's coming from inside your house." They ran inseide to find bubbles everywhere. All were different sizes, different shapes and colours. "Sakura, you need to find where the bubbles are coming from."  
  
"Right, ummmmmm," Sakura looked around the room. "There!" She pointed to two bubble people, one that looked like her and one that looked like Syaoran. "Wow that's weird." The two bubble people were looking at them and smiling. "Sakura seal it." Sakura change the key into a wand and sealed the card.  
  
"The bubbles. I wonder why they looked like us." Sakura thought out loud.  
  
"I don't know. Well you had better be going I guess."  
  
"Uh yeah, well I'll see you some other time"  
  
"Yeah okay then" Syaoran gave Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah well I'd better go. Bye." Sakura left blushing furiously.  
  
`Why did I do that?' thought Syaoran. `God she must hate me now.'  
  
~ Next day - Yukito's house ~  
  
Yukito sighed as he stood up to answer the door. He hadn't heard from Sakura all day and he was getting worried. He opened up the door and found... "Sakura?!"  
  
"Hi Yukito. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure come in." Sakura sat down on the couch and Yukito sat down next to her and started kissing her neck. "Yuki, stop it I really need to talk."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it can wait." He took off his shirt and kept kissing her. "Come one Sakura, nobody's here. It's just you and me." He kissed her lips really hard as if he was trying to get her to stop talking and start PLAYING. "Ow, Yuki, you're hurting me!"  
  
"Stop squirming."  
  
He ripped open her blouse and went to her skirt kissing and carressing every bit of skin he could find on the way. "No stop it." She pushed him away. "Oh, I get it, you're playing hard to get."  
  
"No I'm not. Yukito, I've been trying to tell you but you will not listen!" She started to pull her clothes back on. "I want to break up with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I've found someone else."  
  
"Is it that little chinese kid?"  
  
"Yes it is. I've been thinking about it and I now realise that I like him very much."  
  
"Do you even know if he likes you?"  
  
"Well no not really but if he does then I would like to date him."  
  
"So why do you want to give up gorgeous, sexy me for... well, him"  
  
"Because I love him that's why!" Sakura turned around and walked straight out, slamming the door on her way.  
  
~ The Lake ~  
  
`Oh my god," thought Sakura. `What have I done? I broke up with Yukito and I don't even know if Syaoran likes me." She looked up to look at the lake. It was very peaceful there. The sun glissening on the water. She got up and walked towards it. Her reflection stared back at her. Suddenly a huge whirlpool came out of the water and dragged her into the freezing water.  
  
Next Chapter: "Come back to my place so you can dry off."  
  
"Thanks," replied Sakura, shivering in his coat. `It's a good thing he came when he did,' she thought. `I don't think I would have lasted much longer.' 


	3. Could This Really be Love?

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've just started year 10 and school has gotten much harder and making me tired so my mind has just been a blank. If you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters, I would LOVE to here them, and use them too if my life's gonna be this difficult to cope with.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 3: Could this really be love?  
  
It was so dark and cold in the water. 'Maybe this is what death is,' thought Sakura. She couldn't breathe. The was a terrible pounding in her head and chest. 'I cant breathe! Oh no! I can sense a Clow Card and I cant do anything about it. It's going to kill me. Some one……. Help me….I'm drowning.' She sank deeper and deeper into the water. 'This is it,' she thought and everything went black.  
  
"Lightning come forth!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura woke up from hearing a voice. "Syaoran?" She sat up and looked blankly around her. She was soaking wet but on dry ground and Syaoran was by her side fighting a rather strange looking mermaid. He had just sent a huge lightning bolt at it and was binding it. The clow card was struggling against it but with every movement it got a little shock. "Quick Sakura, you must seal it."  
  
"A-Alright." She stood shakily and fell over. Syaoran took one look at her and grabbed her by her waist and helped her stand. She blushed. "Hurry Sakura!"  
  
"Clow card, return to your flower confined!" A huge gust of wind started and the "spirit" turned back into a card and it floated towards Syaoran. "Here," he said handing it to her, "This is yours."  
  
"Aaaaah. Thanks." She took the card off him. 'He saved me. God I think I love him more than ever now. Wait. Did I just say love? I'm in love with him? I AM!' "It's so cold," she said shivering.  
  
"Here wear my coat."  
  
"Thankyou." She turned a really dark shade of red. 'He is so sweet.'  
  
"Come back to my place so you can dry off."  
  
"Thanks," replied Sakura shivering in his coat. 'It's a good thing he came along when he did,' she thought. 'I don't think I would have lasted much longer.'  
  
Syaoran looked down at the auburn haired girl. 'She's so beautiful. I can't believe she nearly died. She isn't strong enough to fight these cards. But then again, she has only just started. She will get stronger as she goes on.' He looked at her again and saw her looking up at him. He blushed. "Ah well I have something that you could wear, it may be a bit big but it should be alright."  
  
"Well thankyou Syaoran."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled shyly and kept walking.  
  
~ Syaoran's House ~  
  
"How are you doing in there Sakura?"  
  
"Just fine! Umm. Do you have a belt that I could use to keep these pants up?"  
  
"Ah yeah, they're in the top drawer."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Syaoran was in the kitchen making soup. Sakura had just called her father to say that she accidentally fell in the lake and went to a friends house to get dry and he told her to stay the night because he didn't want her to catch cold. 'I cant believe she is actually going to stay here tonight,' thought Syaoran excitedly. 'Why am I excited? I know I like her a lot but maybe….. nah, it couldn't be true. It is.' "I love you Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What?" Syaoran turned around to see Sakura in shorts that went to her knees but still sat well on her with a green shirt that was so big for her it looked almost like a dress. To him, she was dazzling.  
  
"What did you say Syaoran?" She could have sworn she heard him say he loved her. 'If he loves me and I love him then this might actually work. Oh I do hope he does love me.' "So what was it that you said?"  
  
"Oh well, um, well you see, it's just that, ummm, it was nothing, don't worry about it, I might tell you later."  
  
"Oh alright then."  
  
Syaoran saw the sad look on her face. He couldn't stand it anymore. "So do you want to have dinner now? It's almost ready. I just need to make the salad."  
  
Sakura's face brightened. "Could I make the salad?"  
  
"Ah ok then, sure." 'If it makes her happy then it works for me.'  
  
They both got started on dinner, neither knowing what was going to happen later that night.  
  
Next Chapter: "Tomoyo, you have no idea what happened last night!" 


	4. A Night Together

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, I've had tests to do at school and I've been sick so this chapter, even though it was meant to be really good, will probably be really bad. Also, if any of you have any ideas for the next chapters please tell me and I'll try and add them. Anyway, here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own cardcaptor sakura  
  
Chapter 4: A Night Together  
  
"That was terrific soup Syaoran," said Sakura when they had finished dinner, "Here I'll help you clean up."  
  
"Oh no, don't worry about it, I'll do it. How about you go get the movie ready."  
  
"Okay then. What do you want to watch?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can choose." Syaoran walked into the kitchen and loaded the dirty plates, bowls, cups and cutlery into the dishwasher. "Hey Sakura! Do you want to have popcorn?" he yelled into the lounge room where Sakura was putting Moulin Rouge into the VCR. "Sure!" she yelled back. Syaoran put the bag of popcorn seeds in the microwave and went out into the lounge room to join Sakura. "Hey, um, I was just wondering. While we're waiting for the popcorn I was wondering if you would listen to this song I'm thinking about singing at the young talent competition that's gonna be held in a couple of months in Tokyo. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me if its good or not."  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "Show me the meaning of being lonely, So many words for the broken heart,  
  
It's hard to see in a crimson love, So hard to breathe, Walk with me, and maybe, Nights of light so soon become, Wild and free I could feel the sun, Your every wish will be done, They tell me...  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, Is this the feeling I need to walk with, Tell me why I can't be there where you are, There's something missing in my heart.  
  
Life goes on as it never ends, Eyes of stone observe the trends, They never say forever gaze, Guilty roads to an endless love, There's no control, Are you with me now, Your every wish will be done, They tell me…  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, Is this the feeling I need to walk with, Tell me why I can't be there where you are, There's something missing in my heart.  
  
There's nowhere to run, I have no place to go, Surrender my heart body and soul, How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show.  
  
You are missing in my heart, Tell me why I can't be there where you are…  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely, Is this the feeling I need to walk with, Tell me why I can't be there where you are, There's something missing in my heart.  
  
"Wow. That was beautiful." You know what? I'm entering in that competition too. Could you listen to mine?" asked Sakura, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'd love to hear you sing. I mean, I'd love to hear the song you're going to sing."  
  
"Okay, here goes…. I don't like to, Be alone in the night, And I don't like to, Hear I'm wrong when I'm right, And I don't like to, Have the rain on my shoes, But I do… love… you, But I do love you  
  
I don't like to, See the sky painted gray, And I don't like when, Nothing's going my way, And I don't like to, Be the one with the blues, But I do love you, But I do love you  
  
Love everything about the way you're loving me, the way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep, And I love to kiss you in the rain, I love everything you do, Oh I do  
  
I don't like to, Turn the radio on, Just to find I, Missed my favorite song, And I don't like to, Be the last to hear the news, But I do love you, But I do love you  
  
Love everything about the way you're loving me, The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep, And I love to kiss you in the rain, I love everything you do, Oh I do  
  
And I don't like to, Be alone in the night, And I don't like to, Hear I'm wrong when I'm right, And I don't like to, Have the rain on my shoes, But I do love you, But I do love you, But I do love you, But I do…. love you  
  
'I wonder if she really means that' thought Syaoran. 'It would be terrific. What should I do now? She's looking at me. WHAT SHOULD I DO?'  
  
'Why is Syaoran looking at me like that? Did he like the song? It looks like he didn't. I'm not THAT bad at singing am I?' They looked at each other. And looked at each other. And looked at each other. Then suddenly Syaoran leant over and kissed Sakura deeply. She was taken aback by this sudden outburst of passion but quickly got over it and kissed back. 'Wow,' thought Sakura, ' I never felt like this when I was kissing Yukito. I feel all excited and it's like there are butterflies in my stomach. I cant get rid of this fluttering feeling.'  
  
'Goddamnit Sakura, I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone before.' He deepend the kiss and they both fell onto the couch and kissed more passionately. Sakura ran her fingers through Syaorans hair and then down his back. She knew how to do this from having so much practice with Yukito. Syaoran, feeling Sakura's hands along his back and gradually going up into his shirt, got a bit frisky and ran his hands along her smooth stomach and up towards her bra. They rolled over and Sakura got on top. They both did this so he could get her bra off but pretended they did it just because they were uncomfortable or something along those lines. His fingers found the clasp and he undid her bra (which was strapless. She was wearing a boobtube before she fell in the lake) and took it off and out of her shirt and threw it across the room. He put his hands back up her shirt and… the microwave timer went off. They both sat up so suddenly that Sakura fell onto the floor. "Ah sorry about that," apologised Syaoran, "I'll just go get the popcorn."  
  
"Okay, then. I'll turn the movie on."  
  
2 hours later, after being able to restrain themselves from making out during the whole movie, they just sat there, avoiding each others gaze. Both wondering what to do next. Then Syaoran's eyes fell upon Sakura's bra that was still on the other side of the room. Sakura glanced at him… then at her bra. She turned around and kissed him. Syaoran was hoping that she would do this but being unsure went to do it himself so they ended up meeting halfway and kissing in a very uncomfortable position. Syaoran broke away, grabbed her around her waist, flew into his bedroom and flung her on the bed. He jumped on her and they kissed so deeply they were practically gasping for breath. Sakura slid her tongue in and out of his mouth, edging him on and eventually their mouths were getting a full work out. Their tongues were sliding in and out and sometimes meeting halfway and having a short wrestling match. Syaorans hands were caressing every bit of skin under Sakura's shirt and Sakura was holding him tighter and tighter. Eventually she got sick of it and pulled his shirt off, rolled him over and kissed and caressed his chest. He pulled off her shirt and then her shorts and her underwear. He then felt every part of her, listening to her heavy breathing and delighted squeals, groans and her constant moaning which he was definitely sure meant she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sakura got up off him, put her hair back in a ponytail and off her face and pulled his jeans and his boxers off. "Wow," she exclaimed when she saw him, "So, you've been working out?" she grinned and slided across the bed until she was next to him. She lay on her side and ran her fingers along his body. "So, will we? Or will we not?" Syaoran grabbed her hand and placed it on his special place. "Lets go for it," he said and rolled over.  
  
~ The next morning ~  
  
Sakura woke up early the next morning. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and it said 6.00am. 'Maybe I shouldn't wake him,' she thought. She got up and dressed in her clothes which were now dry. 'Well there's no point in staying here. Syaoran will probably wake up and apologize for last night and say he didn't know what he was doing and say he didn't mean to tell me he loved me. Anyway, I need to go home.' She wrote him a quick note and left.  
  
2 hours later, Syaoran woke up and rolled over. The bed was empty. "Sakura?" he said aloud. 'Where is she?' He got up and dressed and walked into the kitchen. Sakura's note was on the table so he picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
I know last night probably didn't mean anything to you but I would just like you to know it did mean something to me. I would've loved to be in a relationship with you because I love you also but I don't think it would work. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong last night but I wasn't thinking. Thank you for your hospitality and for letting me borrow your clothes. I have gone home just so you know that I'm not wandering the streets. Once again, I do love you.  
  
Love Sakura.  
  
"Oh no!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Why did she have to say it wouldn't work! I was going to ask her out this morning. I really did mean it when I told her I loved her. Oh shit. I'll have to go see her."  
  
~ Sakura's house ~  
  
"So you're home. Have a nice time at your FRIENDS house?" asked Touya with a touch of sarcasm as Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Well if you really must know, yes I did have a fun time. I think."  
  
"You think? Let me guess, you went to Yukito's house and you two had sex."  
  
"No! I've broken up with him anyway. I was at…. Tomoyo's house and we did girly things like hair and make-up and stuff like that."  
  
"So you admit you're a girl."  
  
"TOUYA! I already knew I was a girl!"  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'm going to use the phone."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Sakura walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialled Tomoyo's number. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo, you have no idea what happened last night!"  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing big just," Sakura took a deep breath, "I fell in the lake cause a clow card was there and Syaoran saved me and we went back to his house and dad told me I could stay the night because he didn't want me to catch cold and Syaoran and I started making out and then we went into his bedroom and we had sex and he told me he loved me." Sakura gasped for breath. She had said all that very fast and was hoping Tomoyo understood her because she didn't particularly want to repeat it. "Wow," said Tomoyo, "Sounds like you had a fun night."  
  
"Tomoyo, it isn't funny. I don't know what to do now. I have a feeling that he didn't mean it and just screwed me because he wanted to know how good Japanese girls were in the sack."  
  
"Calm down. Now I know I haven't known him that long. Or that well," she held back a laugh, "but Syaoran doesn't seem the type to do that sort of thing."  
  
"Sakura! There's a guy here who says his name is Syaoran Li and he would like to speak to you!" yelled Touya from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh no! He's here! What am I going to do Tomoyo?"  
  
"Talk to him." 


	5. Waking Up To Reality

Next Chapter FINALLY. I have been thinking for WEEKS trying to figure out what is going to happen next and I think I've finally got it. Please don't hate me, I just didn't know how to continue it so if you don't like this next chapter well sorry but I haven't been able to concentrate in ages. Too many assignments.  
  
Always Meant To Be  
  
Chapter Five: Waking Up To Reality.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs and into the living room. Syaoran was sitting on the couch and stood up when Sakura walked in. "Sakura," he said, "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, I really would like to go out with you. I know I've been stupid but I would like to make up for that." He looked at her pleadingly. Sakura looked at him and started to laugh, he looked just like a sad, lost puppy dog and he looked so cute. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Don't worry Syaoran. I forgive you and you're not stupid and were you just asking me out?" She grinned at him. "Yeah, I guess I was. Well I had better do it properly hadn't I? Sakura, will you go out with me?" He looked into her eyes and instantly saw them brighten. "Of course I will Syaoran." Their smiles widened and Syaoran lent in and kissed her softly. She kissed back and they stood there, swaying slightly, lips locked and arms around each other. It was perfect…  
  
~ Li Mansion ~  
  
"Xiao-lang, wake up. Wake up!" Meiling was standing over him and poking him hard in the ribs. "Wake up, Aunt Yelan wants to see you." Xiao-lang stood up and stretched. 'How freaky,' he thought, 'That dream. It felt so true and real. Like when I was kissing that girl, it felt like she was actually kissing me back. What was her name again? Arh! I can't remember. But I do remember her eyes. Beautiful emerald green eyes. Bring yourself together man, your saying you are in love with a dream. But it did seem so real.'  
  
"Xiao-lang! Hurry up and get dressed!" Meiling stood with her arms folded and beside her was her son, Xiang-li, with the same jet black hair and red eyes, standing with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "You had better hurry up, uncle Xiao-lang, or I might become the leader before your dressed." He smirked again and followed his mother out the door. "Brat," said Xiao-lang under his breath. He got dressed and went down stairs into the living room where his mother, Meiling and Xiang-li were seated. He sat down on the sofa facing them all. "What is it mother?" he asked trying to ignore Meiling and Xiang-li's glares. "Well, as it is your 21st birthday in 5 months, you may have to give up the position of being the leader of the Li clan. Unless, you find a wife and marry her before you turn 21. If you don't then as you know Xiang-li will become leader as he already has a wife." 'This conversation sounds so familiar,' thought Xiao-lang. "Yes of course mother. I was actually thinking about that myself this morning and I am going to start searching for a bride." "Do you have anywhere in mind?" asked Meiling as sweetly as possible. She was trying to be very sweet and worried about her cousin in front of her aunt but the truth was she wanted her son to be leader. "Just so then you would not waste too much time looking in almost every country in the world. You may as well narrow it down to one place. It's obviously not going to be here because as much as all the girls adore you, you don't love them and I know you. You will only marry for love." "She has a point," agreed Yelan, "You will have to choose somewhere as soon as possible if you want to keep your position." "Maybe you should try going after that girl who is collecting the Clow Cards in Japan," said Xiang-li, "But I really doubt that you would tame her heart. I heard she is really tough and a tomboy." "That is a great idea Xiang-li! Maybe I should go to Japan. Mother I would like to leave for Japan first thing tomorrow morning please." 'That girl in my dream lived in Japan. Maybe I'll find her.' "If you really want to go to Japan then okay. I will arrange a plane for you and for a guide in Japan."  
  
~ Tomoyo's House ~  
  
"Hey Sakura," said Tomoyo as she was measuring Sakura for yet ANOTHER battle costume, "Will you come with me to the airport tomorrow? I have to pick up some guy from China and show him around Japan and to his apartment. Will you come and help me?" "Sure Tomoyo. Kero would want me to be out looking for Clow Cards but I've got 50 of them and there's only two left. So I'll just say I am looking for them and he'll be satisfied. Do you want me to meet you there or meet you here or what?" "I'll come pick you up okay?" "Sure." "Okay I've finished, do you want to stay for dinner?" "Nah, I'd better get home. Dad's having a business partner over so I have to cook." "Okay, I'll see you at 9 tomorrow morning." "Right, see you then!"  
  
~ Airport – The next day ~  
  
"Sakura, you made us late! He's probably wandering around somewhere." "I'm sorry Tomoyo. You know I don't mean to be late. I just am. And I'm sure he isn't wandering around. Maybe his plane is late or something." "I know you don't mean to be late. Now help me find him." They walked around the airport for 50 minutes and finally sat down exhausted. "Did you find him?" asked Tomoyo, gasping for breath. "No, I didn't. What's his name again? I forgot it right after you told me so I couldn't go around asking people if they were him." "It was Li Syaoran." "Yes?" Sakura turned around. Sitting next to her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He had messy brown hair and beautiful chestnut brown eyes. "Are you Li Syaoran?" she asked him, trying not to drool. "Yes I am. I got here about an hour ago. Are you my guide?" He looked closer at her, frowning. But then his eyes widened and he looked at her surprised. 'Those eyes. Those are the very same eyes that belonged to that girl in my dream. I wonder if this is her,' he thought, his heart starting to beat faster and faster. "Ah no. I'm not your guide. Tomoyo is. I'm her friend I came with her because she asked me to." She smiled and stood up. "So are we going to go or what?" "Hang on Sakura. We have to make sure Li-san has everything. Do you have your luggage?" she asked turning to face him. "Yes I do, well I kind of do. It was sent ahead of me, straight to my apartment. All I brought with me was my suitcase and I have that." He was still staring at Sakura. 'She is so familiar. She MUST be the girl from my dream.' "Well lets go then!" said Sakura cheerfully turning around. "Wait!" said Syaoran, "I don't know your names yet." "Oh how silly of me!" said Tomoyo, "My name isDaidouji Tomoyo and this is Kinomoto Sakura. Now lets go. We have a lot of places to see today and then we have to get you settled down in your apartment. Sakura are you going to come for the tour as well?" "Yeah sure, why not?" They walked out of the airport, put Syaoran's suitcases in the back of Tomoyo's limo and were driven off. 


End file.
